


Abolished: A Homestuck Fanventure

by MewMewKitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fantrolls, HS, Homestuck Trolls, M/M, Multi, No idea what I'm doing, OC/Canon, Trolls, kismesis's to matesprits, sgrub is an online game - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMewKitten/pseuds/MewMewKitten
Summary: What if Sgrub was an online game that DIDN'T destroy the entire world? And what if, without sgrub in the way, the trolls could rise up against the caste and destroy it entirely?
Relationships: Mishie Nyxxia/Artema Selafi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Abolished: A Homestuck Fanventure

**Author's Note:**

> Typing Quirks:  
> Mishie: ø Ø - o  
> Artema:◘ - o, ┼ - t  
> Lykosi: ¶ - p, § - s, Ԋ - h  
> Topoda: replaces h's with |-| and i's with !  
> Artema isn't my oc, he belongs to @/woopdeloopei on instagram

Your name is MISHIE NYXXIA and you are about 6.46 SWEEPS OLD. 

You are currently BEING TROLLED BY YOUR FRIEND, ARTEMA SELAFI. You have only known each other for a sweep and a half. Your interests include GOTHIC LITERATURE, FLOWER-ARRANGING, BUTTERFLIES, WRITING ESSAYS, THEORIES, AND STORIES BASED ON THE WHAT-IFS OF YOUR THEORIES, WHAT LIES BEYOND ALTERNIA, AND A LITTLE BIT OF FASHION AND MAKEUP. 

In a more PERFECT WORLD, you would be a ROYAL ADVISOR to the EMPRESS OF ALTERNIA, perhaps just not THE CONDESCE.

Your trolltag is spaceTheorist and  yøu speak with prøper grammar, punctuatiøn, and such. After all, yøu wish nøt tø appear stupid. If using emøticøns, yøu use ønes with o's in them sø yøu can replace them with yøur ø's.

ST: Hellø Artema.

SC: Hel-l-l-l◘! 

SC: I kinda have s◘me┼hing impor┼an┼ ┼◘ ask y◘u ┼◘day...

ST: That søunds seriøus, what is it?

SC: Jus┼ gimme a sec...

ST: Take yøur time.

SC: S◘ we've kn◘wn each ◘┼her f◘r like a sweep and a half...

SC: And I've slowly realized that I d◘n'┼ jus┼ wan┼ ┼◘ be friends anymore.

SC: S◘ basically what I'm asking is...

SC: D◘ y◘u wan┼ ┼◘ be ma┼espri┼s...?

SC: Mishie?

ST: SØRRY I JUST DID NØT EXPECT THAT AT ALL!!!

SC: I┼'s ◘kay!

ST: And tø answer yøur questiøn... yes, I wøuld like to be your matesprit.

SC: WAI┼ REALLY?

ST: I wøuldn't said yes if I didn't mean it.

SC: :D !! <3

SC: Hey hey!

SC: D◘ y◘u wan-na jus┼ mee┼ up la┼er and jus┼ chill?

ST: Øf cøurse.

SC: YA-A-A-A-A-A-A-AY!

SC: Jus┼ lem-me kn◘w wha┼ ┼ime y◘u wan-na me-e┼ up.

SC: Almos┼ forg◘┼!

SC: Where d◘ y◘u wan-na me-e┼?

SC: Høw abøut the place we met? Yøu knøw, the øne that

ST: It's cløse to bøth øf øur hives.

SC: Perfec┼!

SC: Wel-l, I gues-s I'l-l ┼alk ┼◘ y◘u la┼er then.

SC: Se-eya ┼hen!

SC: <3

ST: <3

staggyChasseur  [SC]  ceased trolling spaceTheorist [ST]

As soon as you closed Trollian, you practically screeched, bouncing up in down while covered your jade flushed face. You had a flushed crush on Artema for quite a while, and for him to reciprocate your flushed feelings was quite surprising. You took a minute to calm yourself, and then you got a message from yet another one of your troll palls.

mysteriousConnoisseur [MC]  began trolling spaceTheorist [ST]

MC: Ԋiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mi§Ԋie!

ST: Hellø Lykøsi! 

MC: you §eem more cԊi¶¶er then usual!!! 

MC: :o! 

MC: i§ it po§§ible you got a mate§¶rit? 

ST: Actually, I did. 

ST: And quite literally just beføre yøu began pestering me. 

MC: omg wԊo??? 

ST: Have I tøld yøu abøut Artema beføre? 

ST: He was a friend of mine I met ønly a sweep and a half agø and he lives in the wøøds. 

MC: I remember now! 

MC: big congrats to you girl!!! 

ST: Yes, thank yøu! 

ST: And I kind øf already have a date with him tøday too. 

MC: OMG! 

MC: if §ometԊing interesting Ԋa¶¶ens you'd tell me, rigԊt? 

MC: like ;) 

ST: Lykøsi. 

ST: Haven't I already tøld yøu this beføre. 

ST: I am nøt interested in pailing sømeøne I just became matesprits with, much less sømeøne I just met. 

ST: If and when I dø pail sømeøne, I'd like it tø be special and with the right persøn. 

MC: oh wait §orry! 

MC: well enjoy your date!!! 

ST: Yes, thank yøu Lykøsi. 

ST: And thank yøu før nøt pushing that uncomfortable subject on me. 

MC: yeaԊ i get it!!! 

MC: well, ttyl! 

ST: See yøu later. 

mysteriousConnoisseur [SC]  ceased trolling spaceTheorist  [ST]

You ceased trolling your jadeblood friend and begin to troll another one of your friends.

Your name is LYKOSI MACTIR and you are about 6.92 SWEEPS OLD.

Your interests include COLLECTING SHOES, WEREWOLVES, LAW, and MYSTERY NOVELS. 

You are a VIOLETBLOOD, 2nd highest on the ALTERNIAN CASTE SYSTEM. You are also a SEADWELLER, able to live and breathe UNDERWATER, where you tend to stick to mostly to hang with your fellow seadwellers palls.

Your trolltag is mysteriousConnoisseur,  and  you almost never ty¶e in capital letter§ unless you are particularly Ԋappy or angry. You may also occasionally u§e some emote§. you try to be positive when typing on trollian, you never know wԊo may need it!!! 

Anyway, you begin to troll another one of your friends.

mysteriousConnoisseur [MC]  began trolling bedazzledPoet [BP]

MC: to¶oda!

MC: did you Ԋear!!

MC: about mi§Ԋie and artema!!!

BP: w|-|at

MC: mi§Ԋie told me §Ԋe and artema became mate§prit§!!!!

MC: it was only like a few minute§ ago!!!!

BP: that guy

BP: s|-|e barely even knows h!m

MC: you can't §ay for §ure!!!

BP: from what ! know, s|-|e really doesnt

MC: okay and??? why doe§ tԊat matter to you §o mucԊ?

BP: doesnt pa!l!ng trolls you barely know seem a bit like weird to you

MC: ¶ailing??? wԊere the Ԋell did you get that from???

BP: !ve known mis|-|!e for forever and ! know she really l!kes pa!l!ng and started pa!l!ng other trolls as soon as she turned 6 sweeps

MC: do you know Ԋow angry §Ԋe'll be at you if you §ay that???

BP: duh

Your name is TOPODA FURORE and you are 7.38 SWEEPS and the OLDEST OF ALL YOUR FRIENDS.

You are currently talking to your MOIRAIL, LYKOSI, whom you've known SINCE YOU WERE GRUBS. You are telling her about your PLANS TO PISS OFF MISHIE, without mentioning you are trying to RILE HER UP ON PURPOSE, of course. Your interests include SNAILS, POETRY, CRYSTALS, COLLECTING JEWELRY, MAKING ALTERNIA A BETTER PLACE, AND ABOLISHING YOUR CASTE SYSTEM.

Mishie is actually your KISMESIS, the both of you bickering since the day you met as young trolls. PISSING HER OFF is somehow the MOST ENTERTAINING THING TO YOU, and you make sure to do it AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE.

Your TROLLTAG is  bedazzledpoet,  and  you write never using any sort of commas or periods

you opt to space out everyt|-|ing you say and never use uppercase letters like ever

You ignored everything Lykosi was trying to tell you as you began to pester Mishie. You could tell this was going to be very interesting this time around.

bedazzledPoet [BP] began trolling spaceTheorist [ST]

BP: hey m!s|-|!e

ST: Øh gøg.

ST: What dø yøu want.

BP: |-|eard you got a matespr!t

ST: Yes, I did, why are yøu trølling me abøut this.

BP: have you pa!led yet

ST: øh

ST: my

ST: fxcking

ST: gøg

ST: Where the hxll did yøu cøme tø that cønclusiøn.

BP: youve always |-|ad an interest !n pa!l!ng

ST: Nø, I have nøt.

ST: And I døn't know where yøu gøt that frøm, but I døn't have an interest in pailing.

ST: I am frankly quite disgusted that that is what yøu think of me.

BP: you sure

BP: d!dnt you pa!l th!s guy in the wood when you f!rst met or something

ST: Døn't.

ST: Fxcking.

ST: Push.

ST: Yøur.

ST: Luck.

ST: Tøpøda.

BP: w|-|at

ST: I'm fxcking seriøus.

ST: This nønsense ends nøw.

ST: Whatever the hell you are trying tø pull right nøw.

BP: okay geez

BP: im just joking around

ST: It's nøt a jøke if nøbødy else is laughing.

ST: Yøu've søured my møød.

ST: I'm alsø feeling quite disgusted right nøw as well.

ST: Døn't try tø me again før the rest of the day.

ST: Gøt it?

BP: okay okay im done

spaceTheorist [ST]  ceased trolling bedazzledPoet [BP]

spaceTheorist [ST]  began trolling mysteriousConnoisseur [MC]

ST: I am sø fxcking pissed øff at Tøpøda right now.

MC: oh no!!!

MC: i told Ԋim about it :(

MC: i'm really §orry mi§Ԋie :(((( 

ST: Øh nø.

>ST: It's nøt yøur fault.

ST: He just felt like being a pain in my nøøk for nø reasøn, that's all. 

MC: yeaԊ... 

MC: Ԋey, let me try and get Ԋim to §to¶ 

mysteriousConnoisseur  [MC]  ceased trolling spaceTheorist  [ST] 

MC: to¶oda!!!

MC: §to¶ botԊering mi§Ԋie!!! 

BP: ! already did 

MC: okay good 

MC: §Ԋe §eemed like §Ԋe wa§ really looking forward to Ԋer date today but you made Ԋer u¶§et :( 

BP: yeah ! get !t 

BP: !m gonna go to fef's 

MC: oԊ okay!!! 

MC: ttyl 

bedazzledPoet  [BP]  ceased pestering mysteriousConnoisseur  [MC] 

Topoda got up and he headed to Feferi Peixes's hive, the heiress of Alternia. He met her after Lykosi, and introduced Lykosi to Feferi, and since then they've been relatively close to each other since then, spending much time together, swimming in the waters altogether. Lykosi started pestering Mishie, telling her that Topoda said he'd stop, and the two began talking, only pausing so Mishie could have a break before she would go to meet up with Artema, wearing her favorite outfit, that being a black skirt and button up shirt with a black tie, a jade coat to go over it and her sign, the sign of the perfectionist, pinned onto her tie. She decided to bring her lusus along with her, a wolf with her horns and a snake tail. She reached the woods where the two first met, beginning to reminisce until a voice called out to her. 

"Mishie?"  Artema called out. 

"Artema!"  Mishie's face morphed into a smile, as she ran towards him, her lusus following close behind. 


End file.
